Let's Share!
by bowlerhatfringe
Summary: Kenpachi and Nnoitra decide to settle who gets Ichigo once and for all with a spar. But when massive damage ensues thanks to their battle, and Ichigo comes to reprimand them, they decided sharing might not be so bad. KenxIchixNnoi THERE IS NO KENXNNOI!


Title: Let's Share!  
Pairing: KenpachixIchigoxNnoitra NNOITRA AND KENPACHI ARE ONLY WITH ICHIGO!  
Summary: Kenpachi and Nnoitra decide to settle who gets Ichigo once and for all with a spar. But when massive damage ensues thanks to their battle, and Ichigo comes to reprimand them, they decided sharing might not be so bad.  
Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, dual penetration, minor rimming, almost fisting (four fingers), and pooooosible OOC-ness.  
Word Count: 3373 (not including A/N's)  
Song: _Shut Me Up_ by _Mindless Self Indulgence_; album: _You'll Rebel to Anything_

For: This fic swap was done with the super duper fantabulous **BonneNuit**! :D I thank her full-heartedly for turning me into a KenIchi and NnoiIchi fan! XD Go see her stories!!! 100% Guaranteed to give you either a) nose bleed; b) fangirl/boy scream; or c) dangerously erotic dreams at night which consist of a sexy uke Ichigo. Or a combination of all three. XD Lol. I refused to read _Sin_ before I posted this! XD I'm done so now I can go immerse myself in another KenxIchixNnoi. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, I simply like to toy with them and make them have hot sexy smex with each other. Woot!

* * *

Kenpachi side stepped as a large double bladed scythe came crashing down on him. He swung his nameless blade at the espada charging at him, smirking wildly as he managed to nick Nnoitra and make scarlet drops splatter on the sandy ground of the eleventh division's training barracks.

Nnoitra 'tsk'ed while looking at his arm. He looked back at Kenpachi and grinned devilishly. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to win this battle, Zaraki." Nnoitra lunged forward with Santa Teresa, a battle cry ripping from his throat.

Kenpachi leaned back and misjudged the length of the zanpaktou, cursing as Nnoitra's blade cut his cheek. The captain brought his hand up to grip the scythe; not caring about the blade digging into his hand as he pulled Nnoitra forward and thrust his sword in front of him. Nnoitra narrowed his eye as the blade nearly got his face; but thankfully he cocked his head to the side quickly to avoid the jagged silver sword threatening to kill him.

As Nnoitra tilted his head back in place when Kenpachi brought his sword back; he grunted as the eleventh division captain smirked smugly. Before Nnoitra could react Kenpachi slashed his sword across Nnoitra's chest while reveling in the knowledge that in a few more minutes, Ichigo would be his for the taking.

Nnoitra sneered. He wouldn't back down that easily; not with Ichigo as the prize. He wouldn't let Kenpachi take Ichigo; ever. "Pray, Santa Teresa!" Soon arms sprouted out from Nnoitra, already wearing his victory smile.

Kenpachi threw off his eye patch and lurched forward with a mighty swing.

--

Ichigo let his mouth hang open as he let Ikkaku's words set in. "Kenpachi…and Nnoitra, fought to, basically, the death, over _me_?"

Ikkaku's response sounded muffled as he held a hand to his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter. Ikkaku was obviously amused and Ichigo wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off his face. "Unohana and Inoue already healed the two of them. They're forced to stay at Kenpachi's house until the Captain General decides a suitable punishment for the two of them."

Ichigo frowned. "Why? They tore each other up; isn't that punishment enough?"

Yumichika took that moment to pop into the training room with a teasing smile on his face. "They also took it as their job to bring down several surrounding buildings _and_ injure some innocent bystanders."

Yumichika handed Ichigo and Ikkaku a towel to dry the sweat off them. They had been training peacefully until a large reiatsu surged and they were forced to stop as the other captain's were dispatched to stop the mayhem.

Ichigo wiped the fluffy towel across his face, shaking his hair like a dog for a moment. "I think I should go talk to them." Ichigo placed the towel around is neck and he tied the top of his hakama around his waist, tucking some into the pant of his hakama. "I wonder why they were fighting over me…" Ichigo shrugged more to himself than anyone else as he waved goodbye to Ikkaku and Yumichika, bounding off to talk to the two aggressive men.

As Ichigo departed Ikkaku snorted. "Ichigo just marched off to his doom."

Yumichika nodded, sitting down on a bench and looking at his nails as if they were the most beautiful treasure in the world. "They were fighting over him, literally. To see who would gain full rights to take Ichigo…" he drawled out the last part, smiling a bit. "When he gets there those two will get all riled up."

"Shall we go around the division and make bets?"

"I already got started." The glamorous man grinned, pulling out tickets from the front of his shihakushou and waving them about.

--

Ichigo entered the house only to find Kenpachi and Nnoitra beginning to draw their swords. Ichigo scowled, marching in right by them. "Both of you knock it off!"

Immediately they both lowered their zanpaktou. Both were _very_ surprised that Ichigo showed up. Then Kenpachi and Nnoitra's eyes went wide. Ichigo assumed they were surprised to see him; but that reason wasn't very dominate.

Kenpachi and Nnoitra looked over Ichigo lustfully, not caring if the redhead noticed. Ichigo was topless and a fluffy white towel was wrapped around his neck snuggly, sweat still caking his body somewhat from a spar. His hair was sticky so it matted against his forehead. Ichigo was staring at them with angry tea eyes but it looked more like a cute pout than a scary face.

Ichigo would've have told anyone he felt dirty and gross, but Kenpachi and Nnoitra thought he looked good enough to eat. Kenpachi looked at the leering Nnoitra, unpleased that someone was eyeing his prize.

Ichigo broke the uncomfortable silence. "What did you guys think you were doing, tearing up the Sereitei for no reason?" The young vizard put his hands on his hips, head tilting to the side a bit as he looked at the two men accusingly.

Nnoitra snickered; a small smile finding its way on his thin lips. "Yer cute when yer angry, Strawberry."

Ichigo went a lovely shade of pink before shaking his head. "Ikkaku told me you guys were fighting over me."

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes. Ikkaku did _what_ now? He grinded his teeth together a bit. The moment he got back to his division he was going to grab Ikkaku by the collar and-!

"Why?" Kenpachi raised a brow as he placed his sword aside. Ichigo repeated his question. "Why? Did you guys want to spar with me? Or did you guys need something?" The redhead sighed. "If you two needed something all you had to do was ask."

Nnoitra threw Santa Teresa to the side at this point. "Ya bet I need somethin'." he purred while taking quick strides towards Ichigo. His arms reached out and grabbed the two ends of Ichigo's towel, pulling him forward. Ichigo yelped in surprise as his lips connected with Nnoitra's; accidentally letting a slick tongue into his mouth. As much as he fought against it Ichigo almost found himself giving into the talented man kissing him.

Nnoitra pulled back as his thumb rubbed away a string of saliva. Ichigo panted lightly, immediately remembering Kenpachi.

He looked over and saw the dark, absolutely enraged look on his face and Ichigo really wasn't sure how he ended up from Nnoitra's arms into Kenpachi's arms. Ichigo moaned in confusion as Kenpachi's mouth and tongue invaded his; clutching at his shoulders in a weak attempt to push him away. Kenpachi pulled back and licked his lips like a greedy dog, eyes gleaming as he drank in the sight of Ichigo blushing like his namesake.

Nnoitra frowned. "Back off Zaraki! Ichi-berry is _mine_. I kissed 'im first!" With a rough tug Nnoitra pulled Ichigo to himself, letting his hands run appreciatively over Ichigo's chest and brush lightly over his nipples.

"Stop! Both of you knock it off right now- _nnnn_." Nnoitra had begun to teasingly pull and pinch the caramel nubs, carefully watching Ichigo. The sinewy espada was incredibly pleased with the young vizard's state.

Ichigo went wide eyed as reality hit him, hard. As attractive as Nnoitra was, it wasn't right. The tingly feeling washing over him was so, _so_ good; but Ichigo chose to shove at Nnoitra with narrowed brown eyes. "Let me fucking go, Nnoit-AH-ra!" Ichigo whimpered the slightest as Nnoitra suckled on the buds.

Kenpachi growled. He was not to be outdone and he would definitely not let Nnoitra take Ichigo. Kenpachi came beside the two and he let his hand trail down Ichigo's abs, tickling his bellybutton a bit and smiling at the small (reluctant) giggle Ichigo made. Kenpachi dragged his hand lower until he was palming Ichigo through his hakama; Kenpachi grinning as he felt Ichigo becoming erect.

Ichigo moaned and arched his back as Nnoitra sucked on a heightened nipple while Kenpachi snuck a hand inside his shihakushou in order to stroke his member more easily. Squirming, the young shinigami continued to struggle against them; but he could barely use his mouth without moaning. Nnoitra pulled back and went to Ichigo's neck, sucking on his adam's apple. Ichigo arched his back while crying out from the dual sensations.

"Hey Zaraki."

Said captain looked at the lanky espada as he tightened his grip a bit on Ichigo's erection, almost milking the boy. "What?"

"How 'bout we _share_ Ichigo?"

Kenpachi gave Nnoitra a defiant look. As if he was going to share Ichigo with him-

"Ahnnn…!" Ichigo moaned loudly all of the sudden while bucking his hips into Kenpachi's grip. "Kenpachi!"

Nnoitra kissed Ichigo's lips chastely, nipping at his lower lip. "Ichigo do ya want this?" He emphasized his point by beginning to undo the boy's hakama, his sneaky hand going behind Ichigo to probe his entrance.

Ichigo cried out; shivering from the weird feeling of a finger brushing and swirling his entrance. "Ungh…yes."

Kenpachi took his hand away and kissed Ichigo deeply. "What did you say?" he asked while pulling back, staring into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo shivered a bit before nodding, wrapping his arms around Kenpachi's neck and quietly speaking.

"Yes…" He rubbed his face into the crook of Kenpachi's shoulder, feeling so hot…He wanted to be taken be these two dominant men, badly. "I want you _and_ Nnoitra…" He whined lightly as the two men began to bite his neck and shoulders, littering little marks everywhere. "But…I…" Ichigo blushed wildly. "I've never…"

Kenpachi kissed his cheek. "We'll lead you through it." He looked at Nnoitra, glaring a bit. "We'll share him this time." Kenpachi said gruffly.

Nnoitra grinned victoriously and went fully behind Ichigo, pulling Ichigo down and putting him forward so his bottom was raised in the air with his arms in front of him. Ichigo lifted his upper half with his elbows to get comfortable, but he promptly fell back down as a slippery appendage invaded his twitching hole.

"Nnoitra! That's dirty!" Ichigo cried while trying to move his hips away; but Nnoitra place his hands on his hips, gripping hard. Ichigo squirmed as the tongue swirled his entrance, slowly dipping in every once in awhile to tease him.

Kenpachi sat down on the ground after he pulled off his captain's coat and shihakushou, pulling Ichigo forward until Ichigo was hovering over his stiff cock. Ichigo looked at Kenpachi uncertainly, eyeing the large length in front of him. _That_ was going inside him? It was huge! A twisting feeling made itself known in Ichigo's stomach and he was suddenly unsure of the turn of events.

Ichigo weakly protested as Nnoitra pulled away from his hole with one last lick, pulling his uniform off so he was completely undressed. Then all of the sudden Nnoitra abruptly shoved in a saliva coated finger. Ichigo let his head go forward, shivering as Kenpachi's leaking cock brushed against his cheek and smeared some precome across his cheek. Kenpachi stroked Ichigo's hair, coaxing Ichigo into timidly letting his tongue poke out from his delicate pink lips to lick the side of his cock. Kenpachi twitched, almost digging his nails into Ichigo's head as the boy grew braver.

Ichigo let his tongue swirl gingerly on the head of the length, noting the unique taste of the little bubble of precome. He thought the taste would have been horrible but Ichigo didn't find himself minding as he let his lips cover the head of Kenpachi, sucking it like a lollipop.

Nnoitra, slightly jealous from all the attention Kenpachi was receiving, shoved another finger inside of Ichigo and began to search for the spot inside him that would make Ichigo shout with pleasure. After a few minutes of switching angles with his twisting and scissoring fingers, Nnoitra was rewarded with Ichigo moaning around Kenpachi's cock, hips bucking back wildly in an attempt to have the same feeling.

Nnoitra put in another finger, noticing the teen's discomfort as Ichigo tried to move away. The espada rubbed circles on Ichigo's hips in a soothing manner, hitting his sweet spot to make the preparation go smoother. Ichigo was a virgin, so he to make sure he was more than enough prepared for two people at the same time.

Stars blotted Ichigo's vision as Nnoitra dug his fingernails into his prostate, body jerking backwards to get Nnoitra to do it again. With a triumphant snicker, Nnoitra repeated the action; thoroughly enjoying the muffled sounds that went straight to his cock.

Just as Ichigo was enjoying the three fingers inside of him immensely, he screamed around Kenpachi's length as a four finger entered him. Ichigo moved; trying to ignore the pain. He felt like he was being stretched too much; stretched beyond belief.

Ichigo moaned again as the fingers reached his prostate once more; causing pain and pleasure to entwine inside him so erotically. Nnoitra began to scrape his nails again and Ichigo began to wonder if it was possible to die from pleasure overdose.

Ichigo was surprised, though, as Kenpachi pushed his head down.

Kenpachi had lost control at that point. With Ichigo screaming in pleasure around his erection, causing wonderful vibrations to flow down his heated length; he couldn't hold back as he shoved Ichigo down further until Kenpachi could feel the head of his cock at the back of Ichigo's throat.

Ichigo choked around Kenpachi's length so he tried relaxed his throat to accommodate to it. After he relaxed he inhaled through his nose before bobbing and head up and down, making sure to let his lips drag every time he went up. He swallowed around the erection, repeating the action every once in a while. Ichigo smirked to himself as he heard Kenpachi groan but he regretted that as Kenpachi noticed.

Kenpachi, still enthralled at the sight of Ichigo sucking on his cock, bucked his hips up roughly after seeing Ichigo's very smug smile. It was Kenpachi's turn to grin as Ichigo mumbled around his length; trying to speak but failing due to the fact he had large, bulging erection in his mouth.

For payback Ichigo pulled his mouth up the member while tonguing the underside vein of Kenpachi's thick cock. Ichigo tongued the slit on his head, repeating the process all over again.

"Enough play time." Kenpachi said with a hoarse voice, pushing Ichigo off his cock. Nnoitra nodded his head.

"Ichi's more than ready." Nnoitra began to coat his erection slick with saliva, his cock twitching when he noticed Ichigo looking beautifully sexed up with plump lips and lustful brown eyes. Nnoitra pulled Ichigo onto his lap, his back against Nnoitra's chest. The espada scraped his teeth on Ichigo's neck; relishing in the ragged cry Ichigo gave. "I'm going in now." Nnoitra said, positioning Ichigo so he hovered over his long member.

Ichigo whined in pain as Nnoitra let his head press in, controlling how much and how fast he went in by holding Ichigo's hips. Ichigo felt himself slowly being impaled; he gasped loudly as Nnoitra quickly thrust himself all the way in.

Ichigo noticed the difference between Nnoitra's and Kenpachi's cocks right away. Whereas Kenpachi had a thick erection, Nnoitra's was long and hard due to his heirro trait. Ichigo fisted Nnoitra's ebony hair; baring his neck as Nnoitra kissed and lick his way up to his lips.

With the pain subsiding little by little, Ichigo relaxed until he was pliant Nnoitra's arms. Nnoitra was thankful; he wasn't sure how long he could control himself from thrusting like a madman into the tight constricting heat. He looked at Kenpachi and huffed out, "Your turn."

Ichigo felt his eyes snap open at those words and he shook his head wildly. "What?! No! It won't fit! It won't, _aghhh_!" Ichigo clawed at Kenpachi's shoulders as he was also pulled onto the captain's lap, the blunt head brushing against his prenium until he got to his contracting entrance.

Gripping Ichigo's sides, Kenpachi pushed in, grunting loudly as Ichigo twitched around him. Ichigo dug his nails in while wailing loudly as half of Kenpachi forced its way in. Kenpachi stopped for a moment, breathing heavily. He kissed Ichigo's temple while rubbing away the tears that had welled in the boy's eyes. "Kenpachi…" Ichigo whispered with his voice slightly strained. With a quick jerk of his hips, Kenpachi thrust himself all the way in causing Ichigo to scream aloud.

Nnoitra snaked his hand in front of Ichigo, beginning to pump Ichigo's erection that had started to droop a little from the pain. Ichigo was squirming, causing both men to tense in concentration so they wouldn't thrust up.

"You gotta relax," Kenpachi said through gritted teeth.

Through his random motions Ichigo managed to move himself in a way that made him feel Nnoitra's cock rub against his prostate. Ichigo moaned lowly, bucking down to feel the pleasure once more.

And that was when Nnoitra and Kenpachi threw away the little restraint they had.

Ichigo was gripping Kenpachi's hair; finger's brushing against the tinkling bells as his sweet spot was constantly hit. When one length pulled out a bit, another pushed in. It was a repetitive motion. One that had Ichigo melting into puddle of goo from the amazing heat the encased his body.

Ichigo could feel their heated cocks throbbing and pulsing inside of him; the feeling making the pleasure increase tenfold. Ichigo moved with them enthusiastically; wanting nothing more than to feel the ecstasy of both men serving him such a sinful feeling. He wanted the bright white shimmering stars to invade his vision; just like they had when Nnoitra's pointed fingers dug into his prostate. Ichigo wanted to feel nothing more than Kenpachi and Nnoitra, pistioning in and out of him.

The young vizard mewled when Nnoitra sped up the stroking on his cock; Ichigo tilting his head so he could kiss the lanky espada. Nnoitra's tongue plundered his mouth slowly; a huge contrast to the fast and rough pace inside of Ichigo's hole.

When Kenpachi bucked up at the same time as Nnoitra, both cocks bumping his prostate, Ichigo screamed and his hole twitched and convulsed around the two men; and soon Ichigo was spilling himself onto Nnoitra's skilled hand as well as Kenpachi's chest.

Kenpachi was the first to give in to the mind numbing pleasure with Ichigo milking his orgasm out of him. Ichigo let his head loll forward onto Kenpachi's shoulder, breathing heavily as the captain pulled out and placed kisses on his face. Kenpachi kissed him deeply and Ichigo gave a small whine as Nnoitra finally burst, filling Ichigo to the brim with his and Kenpachi's come. Nnoitra laid a wet kiss onto Ichigo's neck, pulling out leaving Ichigo to wince in discomfort.

Kenpachi, who had gotten up to retrieve a blanket and some pillows, came back with a wash cloth as well. He cleaned Ichigo up, being sure to be extra careful with the puckered entrance. After all three were cleaned up, Ichigo felt himself losing consciousness as a blanket was pulled over him; Nnoitra spooning him on one side and Kenpachi doing the same on the other side. With a peaceful and pleased yawn, Ichigo close his eyes and fell began to fall asleep with the warmth of both men.

Quietly he mumbled, "Love you two."

Ichigo didn't need a reply as he felt Nnoitra stroke his waist and Kenpachi run his fingers through his short tangerine hair.

--

_Omake._

Ikkaku banged his fists on the table, groaning as he realized he lost. "So he didn't get together with the captain!" He held his head in confusion; the other shinigami also waiting for Yumichika to elaborate on how their captain could have possibly lost against Nnoitra.

Yumichika shook his head while collecting money from everyone. One of the people who betted on Nnoitra became thoroughly confused as Yumichika took his winnings from him. "But you voted for Nnoitra, didn't you?"

Yumichika, tying up the large bag of winnings he had, smiled happily. "Oh no. I voted that the captain _and_ the espada would take Ichigo." He looked in the general direction of his captain's house. "Did you not feel their reiatsu's combining?"

Ikkaku was silent with the other soul reapers until reality came crashing down on them. Yumichika chuckled while leaving the shinigami behind as he went to spend his winnings on some new hair care products.

* * *

Owari!

I'm sorry, I couldn't resist the omake. :P So yes. This was _SO FUN_ to write! I'm going to have to do something like this again sometime. XD I've never really written Kenpachi before soooo…did I keep him in character? :D Well, this one is for you, BonneNuit! I really hope you liked it! ;D KenxIchi and NnoixIchi 4 EVAR!! XD

(God; this has given me the muse for a GrimmxIchi one-shot as well as a KenxIchi one-shot! X3)

Ending Quote: "It's all fun and games until someone has an orgasm!" - Me. I thought of that while drawing a landscape picture the other day (random much!). I wonder if anyone else has said that…Must use this quote again sometime (probably in HM!) XD

Katrina Tora ;3


End file.
